Always Return Home
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: With how often things change, some remain the same... or do they? (Co-written with werewolf-queen-022 and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. The Gang Back Together?

"Now you said you saw her in here? Where?" Matt asked as he, Jeff and their little sister Ashley walked into Empire 103 as _Hey Pachuco_ by Royal Crown Revue played and Ashley saw Amanda and Finn dancing with each other.

"When did that happen?" Ashley asked.

"How should I know? We ain't seen her since 2009." Jeff responded before the two started dancing differently as _Mambo No. 5_ by Lou Bega played and Finn squeezed Amanda's hips, Amanda letting out a slight squeal and Matt turning pissed.

"Things would have just got awkward for you." Jeff said to Ashley.

"Matt's gonna kill him!" Ashley hissed as Matt stormed over, pulling Finn off of Amanda.

"Hey, chill out!" Finn responded, Matt punching him in the ribs and knocking him down… and then Amanda jumped onto Matt and put him in a headlock.

"Matt, calm your ass down!" Amanda yelled, Jeff and Ashley pulling her off… and Amanda kicking Matt between his legs, Matt groaning as he fell.

"Reby won't be happy with her." Jeff responded quietly as Amanda got free and ran to Finn, helping him up.

"You okay?" Amanda asked as Finn wrapped his right arm around the 25 year old's back as Ashley and Jeff helped Matt up. "What are y'all doing outside of Orlando? That's where TNA Impact is based, right?"

"Yes but we're on vacation, the taping took place last week." Matt explained as he sat down.

"Finn, meet Matt, Jeff and Ashley Hardy." Amanda responded.

"Nice to meet ya… don't hit me next time, Matt." Finn replied, Matt glaring at him.

"Don't go grabbing her then!" Matt growled, Ashley turning to him.

"Hey if you want to kill someone feel free to kill Kyle." Ashley said.

"Fuck, what did he do now?" Jeff asked, Amanda looking at them. "She's been seeing some sleazeball for almost a year now."

"He get violent, Ash?" Amanda asked.

"That's how he ended up in the hospital when he was with me." Ashley said.

"Just like Randy." Matt responded before all five left.

"Sorry about hitting ya below the belt, Matt." Amanda replied.

"I had it coming." Matt said before they reached the hotel.

The group walked in, Amanda absentmindedly adjusting her black cut out mini dress and Finn's eyes drifting down a bit, which Ashley noticed.

"Hey if you really want me to, I can distract my brothers." Ashley whispered to Finn.

"We're good, we're gonna head upstairs." Finn responded before he led Amanda to the elevator, the two getting into it.

"Sorry bout that… Matt and Jeff watched me grow up and I grew up with Ashley so those boys protect both her and me." Amanda explained once the doors closed and she pressed the button that led to the fourth floor.

"It's alright… but damn, that hurt." Finn responded before they got out of the elevator and saw Dakota.

"Hey you guys." Dakota greeted.

"Hey. Matt Hardy fucking punched me." Finn responded, Dakota turning somewhere between amused and startled.

"What did you do to upset him?" Dakota asked.

"He caught me and Mandy dancing." Finn explained.

"Well there is your life lesson for today." Dakota said.

"It's like she never really grew up in their minds." Finn muttered.

"Youngest ones are never seen as grown." Amanda replied, Dakota nodding in agreement.

"Tell me about it." Dakota said.

"I'll never forget the time Jeff tried to get Ash to eat a donut because he was worried she wasn't eating enough food." Amanda said.

"It's understandable… siblings worry. Most do." Dakota replied.

"Yeah…" Amanda responded before her phone rang and Finn grabbed it from her, answering it.

"Stop calling her already, you crazy motherfucker!" Finn replied, startling and angering Seth… and Dakota laughing as she had never heard Finn swearing.

"Oh boy looks like we got a new sailor." Dakota said.

"Shut up! And you, Balor, wash your mouth out with-" Seth shouted, Finn hanging up on him before giving the phone back to Amanda.

"I only swear when I get truly angry. Well, goodnight Kota." Finn responded before Amanda led him to their room, Dakota heading to the bar… and finding Seth there.

"Another one." Seth slurred, the bartender handing him a beer before turning to Dakota.

"What'll it be, Darlin'?" The bartender asked.

"Whiskey." Dakota responded, sitting down as the bartender poured it. "Mandy's not doing anything wrong, you know. Stop treating her and Finn like they betrayed you." She replied after drinking it and turning to Seth.

"She completely fucking abandoned me!" Seth responded, Dakota grabbing him by his shirt threateningly.

"When will you get it through your thick skull that you breaking her leg made her decision to distance herself from you _really_ easy, boy?! You fucked up your friendship, not her!" Dakota yelled before drinking the whiskey and leaving.

Seth finished his beer before following her into the elevator, closing the doors.

"Get out!" Dakota yelled before Seth pinned her against the wall.

"You're not going anywhere until you listen to me!" Seth shouted, Dakota only managing to move slightly.

Their eyes remained locked… and then she spoke up.

"Why do you really hate Finn? Is it because you want Mandy all to yourself?" Dakota asked with a smirk.

"Why ask that, do I come across as the jealous type?" Seth replied.

"Yes… as a matter of fact, focus on someone else and let her be free." Dakota responded. "She's not a kid anymore, Rollins…" She whispered before he crashed his lips against hers.

Dakota reacted by deepening the kiss as she pulled Seth's shirt off over his head and he pulled hers off over her head.

"Fuck…" Seth hissed as Dakota bit his neck.

"You need it too, fucker?" Dakota growled out, Seth pinning her against the wall again once both were fully naked.

And it was the next morning that Ashley found them and yelled out.

"We all have rooms, you know! Rooms with beds!" Ashley shouted as Seth and Dakota got dressed.

Seth slipped his room key into Dakota's hand before she handed it back.

"Let's just leave it at a one off." Dakota replied before leaving, Ashley seeing the disappointed look Seth had before she left.


	2. Day & Night From Hell

_**8/22/15, Empire 103…**_

' _Of course… where else would they go?' Alexa thought as she walked into the bar, Freaks Come Out At Night by Whodini practically assaulting her ears with how loud it was and Amanda and Finn dancing drunkenly. She hated Amanda, hated Amanda's taste in music and how Amanda, in Alexa's mind, glossed over the truth about her past._

 _The second she had seen Amanda's Facebook post and found out about Amanda's plans, she wanted to play amateur paparazzi._

 _It's Like That by Run DMC started blaring and Amanda and Finn started dancing differently, Amanda's back pressed up against Finn's torso and his right arm wrapped around her waist, her hands resting on his arms._

 _Alexa grabbed her newly bought Samsung galaxy phone and snapped a pic of the two when they were an inch away from each other's mouths and decided to send it to TMZ with the caption 'On Screen Good Girl, Off Screen Tramp!' before uploading it on Twitter with 'Demon King & Demon Mistress After Dark. #What's Going On Behind Closed Doors?'_

" _You don't take that photo down, next hashtag will read 'Alexa Bliss, Tossed Off Freeway Ramp.'." Alexa heard, looked and saw Becky Lynch._

" _What business is it of yours?!" Alexa snarled._

" _Finn and I are like brother and sister and I know he and Amanda genuinely care about each other and they're not just messing around!" Becky said threateningly, Alexa looking and seeing Finn spinning Amanda around to face him as Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started playing and the next dance became a little more intense as Finn and Amanda were pressed up against each other and he held her left leg up to his right one, his hand gripped under Amanda's thigh gently._

" _That look innocent to you?!" Alexa seethed._

" _They're adults. They want them time, everyone can piss off." Becky responded, Alexa ordering a martini on the rocks as Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This) by The Eurythmics played._

 _Amanda and Finn were lost in themselves, lost in the music and enjoying it… until Amanda was hit by a flying beer bottle._

 _Amanda screamed out in shock as Finn kept his arms around her to keep her from falling and Amanda looked over her right shoulder._

 _Before she could do anything about what had just happened, her and Finn's eyes widened in shock as they saw Becky beating the hell out of Alexa._

" _Becca, cnag se amach!" Finn yelled in his native language, Becky standing up and glancing down at a now bruised and bleeding Alexa._

" _Why?! The fun's just getting started!" A guy who was nearly the same height as Braun Strowman growled as he grabbed Finn by his shirt collar… but then another sickening 'smash!' was heard and the guy fell to the ground, Finn seeing Amanda with a broken beer bottle in her hand._

" _Keep your damn hands off him!" Amanda yelled at the guy, who was now bleeding from several small cuts in his head as Alexa pulled herself up._

 _The four looked at each other and decided that it was time to leave._

" _So much for a fun night." Finn said, his right arm around Amanda's shoulders as she rested her head on his right shoulder._

" _Are you alright?" Amanda asked as Finn kissed her on her forehead._

" _I was about to ask you that… what the hell is with Alexa?" Finn replied, Becky glancing at them as she drove the rented Altima back to the hotel the three were staying at as Alexa had decided to take a cab._

" _She's angry. Not necessarily at you two, just that there's a spotlight shining brightly on you two." Becky answered, driving at a careful speed as she didn't know how much Finn or Amanda had to drink._

 _Once back in their hotel room, Amanda kicked her purple stiletto heels off and pulled off her reddish purple velvet mini dress._

" _Finn?" Amanda replied, Finn walking over to her. "I did have a good night… I love hanging out with you." She said, standing up on her tiptoes and lightly kissing him on his jaw before disappearing into the bathroom._

 _After Amanda was cleaned off and in an oversized Balor Club shirt, Finn guided her to the king sized bed and helped her lie down before pulling the covers over her._

" _I love hanging out with you too, Mandy." Finn whispered, lightly kissing her on her forehead before going to get cleaned off himself._

 _The next morning, Still Loving You by The Scorpions played from the small radio in the hotel room as Amanda, once again, heard her phone go off and looked at it, seeing a text from Seth._

' _Where the hell are you?! Tell me, I'll come get you and we'll talk!'_

 _Amanda set her phone back on sleep mode… she didn't want anything to do with Seth right now but he couldn't seem to take the hint._

 _She was angry at him for believing Alexa's lies, angry at Alexa for causing last night's chaos… Amanda felt a coffee cup placed into her right hand and looked up, seeing Finn with a coffee cup in his own hand._

" _Maybe the caffeine will help us think a bit better, love." Finn says as he sat down, Amanda slowly sipping it… and she realised it._

 _Black with four sugars… in stressful times, it was of comfort to her to drink it that way._

" _You know me way too well, Finn…" Amanda says after they finished their coffee._

 _She rested her head on Finn's right shoulder and his right arm wrapped around her shoulders, him placing a soft kiss on her forehead…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda woke up sore and clenched her eyes shut as she curled her legs to her, Finn turning alarmed and sitting down next to her before resting his right hand on left side.

"Twisted your back?" Finn asked, Amanda shaking her head no… and Finn realising where she was sore before grabbing the heating pad and putting it on the area below Amanda's waist before plugging it in and setting it on medium heat.

Amanda opened her eyes slowly as the painful internal muscles loosened up, Amanda breathing a sigh of relief.

"If I ever have kids, that pain will be off the fucking scale." Amanda replied as Finn stretched out next to her and ran the fingers on his right hand through her hair… and she noticed the worry in his eyes. "Finn, I'll be okay." She responded as their right and left hands entwined.

"I just… it's not easy to not worry, Darlin'." Finn replied as he held her.

Downstairs, Ashley looked up with worry and Jeff turned to her.

"You sense it too, kiddo?" Jeff asked.

"It's that or the fact I'm traumatized." Ashley explained before she saw Seth and Dianne.

"You are fucking unbelievable… all the hell you give Mandy for being around Finn and then you turn around and fuck Kota?" Dianne hissed after slapping Seth.

"I got angry and then I got drunk, Dianne!" Seth responded.

"You're a fucking hypocritical son of a bitch! Fucking around because you can't stand that Finn makes Mandy happy!" Dianne shouted, Matt's jaw dropping in shock and Seth turning furious.

"Like you're the result of anything different though, am I right?! From what I heard, you came out of no relationship, no love, you were the result of nothing more than a revenge fuck! So of I'm a hypocrite, wouldn't you be calling your dearly departed parents the same?!" Seth responded, Dianne looking out of the window as she was barely able to contain herself… then she heard him mutter a last bit on the end, which took her blood beyond boiling, as she turned, grabbing the first thing she picked up and throwing it hard… it was lucky she missed, because the small knife came so close to Seth's face that he felt the wind of its speed brush over his cheek and ear.

"You have no right to speak of _anyone_ like that, let alone my parents and let alone the dead… now piss off, before the next thing I throw _doesn't_ miss by a hair's thickness!" Dianne growled ragefully, her eyes locked onto him.

"It's just words… good thing you never got in that ring yourself, you wouldn't last five minutes. Words don't affect anyone really." Seth responded before turning to leave.

"Yeah… right…" Dianne responded, her face still holding a maddened expression… but once Seth was gone, the tears began to form and she turned to the window again.

And that was how Enzo found her, immediately hugging her.

At the Barclays Centre later, Amanda was in the locker room and reading the script… she was trying to focus but couldn't and threw it, Finn ducking out of the way as he walked in and knowing the angered look she had.

"I want to wrap my hands around his throat, strangle him and watch the life go out from his eyes!" Amanda growled as Finn sat down and pulled her into his lap before he held her, knowing that Enzo had told her what Seth had done earlier. "That was way too dark of me to say that, what's wrong with my mind?" She muttered as Finn ran his fingers through her hair.

"I think you should speak your mind in that ring tonight." Finn suggested.

"Are you serious?" Amanda asked.

"Damn right." Finn responded before they stood up and left.


	3. Explosion Waiting To Happen

Raw was just starting and _You're Gonna Pay_ by Jim Johnston blared through the arena as Amanda had a microphone in her hand with Finn by her side, the music stopping.

"I'm gonna be blunt with y'all, I'm not happy with Seth Rollins's despicable behavior as of late. I know kids who don't act like he does and it's gonna fucking stop. Rollins, get your ass out here now!" Amanda replied, Dianne, Dakota and Ashley looking at each other in the back.

"Oh fuck." Ashley muttered.

"Yeah, she's pissed. And with good reason." Dianne responded as Seth walked out there, the fans booing him.

"Now about what happened-" Seth started to say, Amanda slapping him hard.

"You feel no remorse for how you treated Dianne earlier!" Amanda yelled.

"Just how I remember her!" Ashley cheered, seeing Seth turn back to Amanda once his face stopped aching and then turning his anger to Finn.

"You get some kick out of corrupting young women?! Turning them on those they should really be trusting?!" Seth questioned.

"Oh, _I_ corrupted her? No, that was you! Or you at least tried!" Finn responded.

Before either could respond, _Voices_ by Rev Theory blared through the arena and Randy walked out to the ring before his music stopped and he grabbed a microphone.

"Seth, if anyone should be blamed here for corrupting Mandy, it should be me." Randy responded.

"Motherfucker!" Amanda hissed, Finn covering his mouth and trying not to laugh as Randy glanced at Amanda before he looked at Finn.

"I did not teach her to say that though, did you?" Randy asked.

"No. She did grow up during the Attitude Era though, remember that." Finn explained.

"Yeah and I guess from those days, she learned that being on her knees and ready to-" Seth responded.

But he was cut off by Amanda tackling him and beating him to a pulp until Finn and Randy pulled her off.

"I'm not sure how smart that was of Seth, Mandy is not one you want to piss off!" Michael responded.

"Understandably, how dare he imply such things about her?!" Bradshaw replied.

Having taken Amanda backstage after putting her over his right shoulder, Finn put the small brunette on the couch after closing the door.

"Lig dom ar ais anois!" Amanda yelled after getting up and running to the door, Finn pinning her against the wall with his body and pinning her arms above her head.

"Níl tú ag fágáil an tseomra seo go dtí go ... socraíonn tú." Finn responded with a growl, not out of anger at Amanda but at the fact that her pulse was once again starting to race.

And it, along with her cursing, sent his own racing.

"You've got a hell of a mouth… I'm surprised you didn't get bleeped out when we were out there." Finn whispered.

"Well, you're right with what you said out there… I was a child during the Attitude Era. I've heard worse." Amanda responded, her voice raspy and her no longer struggling. "You can let go of me now…" She whispered as his grip on her wrists loosened slightly.

"I don't want to, Darlin'." Finn replied quietly.

And just as he was about to lean in closer, both heard Ashley outside the door.

"Hey you two alright or should I come back later?" Ashley said.

"We're okay… I'm just making sure she stays calmed, Ash." Finn responded.

"Are you sure? Because that's not what it sounded like out here." Ashley said.

"We're good, Sis." Amanda replied, Ashley nodding and leaving… Finn let go, Amanda lowering her arms. "Just hold me…" She whispered before they stretched out on the couch, Finn holding her.

Ashley stopped and found Bryan, who smiled at her.

"Hey, is Tiny okay?" Bryan asked.

"Yep she's all good. Don't go in there." Ashley said.

"Got it." Bryan responded.

At the same time, Seth was being patched up when Dean walked into the trainer's room.

"Are you out of your mind or fucked up on something?! All the years you've known Mandy, how dare you say that Finn corrupted her?!" Dean replied, Seth turning furious.

"We don't know her anymore! Not after she started to hang out with Finn!" Seth yelled.

"Seth, he's brought out who she was before The Shield! That free spirited woman who we knew before the group formed, before you went all possessive!" Dean shouted, Seth trying to hit him but Dean shoving him back down. "Sit your ass down, boy! Mandy never betrayed you and you know it!" He growled.

"She did, Dean. But not just me, she kicked you and Roman aside as well!" Seth responded, Dean punching him as Ashley walked in.

"What's going on in here?" Ashley asked.

"Just trying to straighten his attitude out." Dean explained.

"Great let me join." Ashley said, before punching Seth in the jaw.

"Fuck! You hit almost as hard as a man does!" Seth exclaimed.

"Funny I was going to the same about you." Ashley said.

At the hotel later, Amanda found herself out on the balcony outside of the room she shared with Finn as he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"This city never goes quiet…" Amanda whispered as she leaned against Finn. "I wasn't imagining the scratches on Dean's hands, was I?" She asked, crossing her right leg over her left.

"Ash's hands were scratched up too. Seth must've really pissed them off." Finn responded, lightly tucking some of Amanda's hair behind her right ear.

"And he deserved the beatings." Amanda replied, entwining the fingers on her right hand with the ones on Finn's left. "I'm sorry that he treats you like that, Finn, it's me he has the problem with." She responded as they looked at each other.

"He can get over it. And if he refuses to, I wonder how he'd react to me taking you to Japan and us working over there." Finn replied.

"There'd be no restrictions there…" Amanda responded with a smile.

Outside their door, Kevin overheard them and immediately left… he found Seth's room and knocked on the door, Seth opening it and letting him in.

"You were right, Seth!" Kevin responded, Seth closing the door.

"Right about what?" Seth asked.

"Finn wants to take Mandy away to Japan." Kevin said.

Seth yelled in anger and went on swearing for 10 minutes, Kevin letting him continue… when it stopped, Kevin looked at him.

"You finally wear yourself out?" Kevin asked.

"He can't take her!" Seth growled.

"Seth, if they choose not to sign again when their contracts expire, they could very well go anywhere!" Kevin replied, Seth turning livid before there was a knock at the door. "What?!" He yelled.

"I can hear you yelling. What's going on?" Ashley said.

"Nothing, Ash. Sorry for yelling." Kevin responded quickly.

"Don't make me bust this door down!" Ashley threatened, Kevin opening the door. "Now spill the beans or I'll make you."

"He's just a bit drunk is all." Kevin explained, Ashley seeing a few beer bottles on the table.

"Alright then." Ashley replied before she left, Kevin closing the door.

"You really don't want Mandy leaving? Why?" Kevin asked.

"I'd miss her too much." Seth answered.

And Kevin knew it was true.


	4. Decisions Like This

**A/N: This is going in an AU direction, the flashback to The Shield splitting up will be shown in an upcoming chapter.**

Sunlight fluttered through the curtains as Amanda and Finn opened their eyes… and heard Bryan and Dean outside their room.

"You can't be serious. Balor wants to take Mandy to Japan?!" Dean responded.

"Yes very serious but I want to encourage them. Japan is an amazing experience." Bryan said.

"We all had fun over there for The Beast In The East pay per view but that was just for five days… I just don't know, I'd miss her like crazy." Dean replied.

"I know and so would I. But think of this they can get away from Seth." Bryan responded.

"They can… and they'd have more time to visit their families, New Japan's working schedule is lighter from what Chris Jericho told me." Dean responded, Bryan nodding in agreement.

"Owens was outside the door last night! Sneaky fucker!" Amanda hissed.

"He better not have told Seth." Finn whispered.

Amanda started swearing in Irish, Finn trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh now!" Amanda responded, Finn lightly cradling her face in his hands.

"Damn it they heard us." Dean said.

"Yep. Tiny usually swears like a sailor when she's heard something." Bryan responded.

"It's damn hot when she gets angry." Dean replied.

"Dude, you're dating Renee!" Bryan responded, Dean shrugging his shoulders.

"And your married to Lara." Dean said.

"The hell is that meant to mean?" Bryan asked.

"I saw you checking out Ashley last night." Dean answered.

"I was looking at her tattoos. She's got heaps like Jeff." Bryan said.

"If you say so." Dean replied before they left.

The atmosphere in the lobby was tense when Finn and Amanda reached it after getting ready for the day… they sat down, Roman narrowing his eyes at Finn.

"You know, don't you?" Finn asked.

"Of course I do, everyone knows." Roman replied.

"And we ain't so sure about this!" Dean responded, resting his right hand on Amanda's left thigh and squeezing it, Amanda muffling a yelp before scooting closer to Finn.

"We can't flirt like that anymore, Dean." Amanda replied, Dean nodding in understanding.

It was later in Providence for the SmackDown and NXT tapings that Amanda dozed off.

 _22 year old Amanda was in the locker room when Dean clicked his tongue and indicated her to follow him into the hallway, resting his right hand on her lower back as she did._

 _Amanda closed the door behind her… and Dean pulled her into his arms and kissed her, Amanda startled but reciprocating it._

 _The mini Cena pushed him away and touched her lips. She gave him a small smile after asking "Why?"._

 _Dean shrugged and said, "Just wanted to." and kissed her again, Amanda giving into it… and that was how Dakota found them, turning confused._

 _She turned and left, finding Bryan._

" _Oh hey, cousin. What's going on, why do you look spooked?" Bryan replied._

" _Oh I saw nothing." Dakota said._

" _You are lying I can tell." Bryan responded._

" _Okay… I saw Mandy and Dean kissing." Dakota whispered, Bryan blinking in shock._

" _I… I'm sorry, what? They were kissing… you sure?" Bryan questioned._

" _Yes they were doing that thing where two lips together and…" Dakota said before making kissing noises._

 _At the same time, Roman had walked down the hallway and stopped when he saw Dean holding Amanda against the wall and kissing her on her neck… and he turned startled before going and finding Seth._

" _Roman, everything okay?" Seth asked._

" _Yeah… just don't go down the Western hallway." Roman answered._

 _Seth nodded and went back to tying his ring boots…_

Amanda opened her eyes after feeling Finn's right hand rubbing up and down her back and seeing a concerned look on his face.

"You okay, lass?" Finn questioned, Amanda nodding as she sat up to let him sit down… the two stretched out, Finn holding her.

"It was a long time ago… Dean and I, we… we weren't meant for a long term relationship, he's better with Renee." Amanda answered quietly, Finn lightly running the fingers on his left hand through her hair as they looked at each other… and he leaned in, kissing Amanda.

Amanda reciprocated it, Finn sitting up and pulling her on top so she was straddling him before he pressed her closer to him.

But what they didn't count on was the lamp on the table falling and Dean and Roman hearing it before they ran to the locker room and busting the door down, Finn gripping on to Amanda to prevent her falling as she jumped out of her skin.

"We're gonna…" Dean mumbled before he and Roman left, closing the door and walking down the hallway… only to scream in fright, Ashley screaming as well and jumping back.

"Are you fucking idiots trying to give me a heart attack?!" Ashley demanded.

"No… look, keep quiet about this since you and your brothers are coming back here but…" Dean rambled.

"We heard something break, busted a door down and caught Finn and Mandy about to go at it." Roman explained.

"I better keep the boys at bay then. Thanks for the heads up." Ashley said.

"You're welcome." Dean responded before Ashley left. "John's gonna flip when he finds out."

"Not like Seth will." Roman replied.

In the locker room, Amanda and Finn kissed again before his phone rang and he picked it up.

"What was that crash I heard?" Samoa Joe asked.

"Nothing, Joe, just a mishap." Finn answered, Joe not believing him.

Meanwhile Ashley walked back into her locker room and let out a sigh.

"Something on your mind?" Seth asked.

"Fucking hell! What is this ' _Give Ash a heart attack day'!"_ Ashley exclaimed. "And what the fuck are you doing in here?!"

"Hiding from John because I know he'll want to kill me." Seth responded.

"Well you implied some things about his little sis that you shouldn't have." Ashley replied, Seth growling in frustration.

"Can't catch a break today!" Seth yelled.

"Let them be happy, you dick! Otherwise, they'll go off to Japan and you'll never see Mandy again!" Ashley shouted, Seth turning to her in fury. "Just because you are the Architect doesn't mean you are the boss!"

"She was happy with The Shield!" Seth growled.

"Fuck no, she wasn't. Not towards the end, not when you aimed that chair at her back and broke her shoulder blades!" Ashley hissed. "She's moving on and you need to accept that." She said, Seth grabbing her and pinning her against the wall.

Their eyes remained locked… and Ashley smirked.

"Do something! I dare you!" Ashley growled, Seth crashing his lips onto hers. Ashley managing to pull back as she surprised but then she crashed her lips back onto his.

And that's how Matt and Jeff found them, Seth still having Ashley pinned against the wall and the two kissing.

"Get your hands off her! That's our sister!" Matt yelled as Jeff ran over and pulled Seth off before the two started to punch him.

"Get off him boys!" Ashley yelled, charging over and accidentally getting shoved back by Matt.

The woman looking at them with rage before charging over again and slamming her elbow into the back of Matt's neck and pulling him back before grabbing Jeff by the hair and slamming his head into her leg and throwing him back as well.

"You leave him alone!" Ashley yelled.

"He had you pinned against the wall!" Matt yelled.

"You know what? If you two bastards are going to keep acting like this everytime I get close to a guy, then consider this. I'll will happily start a rivalry!" Ashley said, shouting the last part.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jeff growled.

"Oh yes I would and we all know who would win, me!" Ashley growled before looking at Seth. "Come on let's get out of here." She said both her and Seth leaving, Ashley slamming the door.

' _And here we go again.'_ Matt thought.

Something told him in his heart that Seth wouldn't change how he treated Amanda.


End file.
